The Greatest Gift of All
by The Nancinator
Summary: A one-shot Christmas fic about James and Lily. I'm going for alot of fluff, but I'm more for the dark stories, so Ill Try my best! (please RR!)


A/N: This is just a one-shot Christmas fic about Lily and James because I'm pretty darn bored. I'm going for a lot of fluff, but I'm more for the dark stories, so I'll try my best. Enjoy!!!   
  
The Greatest Gift of all  
  
It was sometime near eight 0'clock a.m., and Lily Evans was fast asleep in her bed. Vivid rays of sunlight penetrated the thick bedroom curtains that were drawn to a close, illuminating her fair complexion. She turned gently.   
  
James Potter walked into the bedroom and gazed upon his sleeping beauty. It seemed too wrong to wake her, but this was a very special day. And after all, he was a marauder. His conscience was lost many years ago. Grinning, James leaped on top of Lily's bed.  
  
"Wake up, wake up!" James shouted.   
  
Lily gained consciousness almost instantly only to find her boyfriend of 5 years straddled across her torso. "James." she mumbled. "It's only eight. What in the hell are you doing waking me up for?"   
  
  
  
"Why my dear, I'm appalled!" James tried his best to put on a shocked expression. "It's CHRISTMAS!!!"   
  
Lily sat up an thought. "Oh… I can't believe I forgot!"   
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm here to help you remember."   
  
And with that, James pulled Lily into a tight embrace and began to Kiss her. Kissing Lily was like kissing no other. Every time their lips locked and they felt each other become as one, James knew that this was how a kiss was meant to be felt. It was the kind of kiss that was meant to be shared between two people who would spend the rest of their lives together. James and Lily felt this, ever since they snogged for the first time up in the Astronomy tower back in sixth year at Hogwarts.   
  
"Lily," gasped James in between kisses. "There's something I want to ask you." They kissed again. Lily broke off the kiss and looked meaningfully at her longtime lover. He kissed up and down her neck, and began to nibble at her ear playfully. "But…" He whispered. "You'll have to wait till later."  
  
"You.. Stupid… prat!" Lily yelled! But it was all in good fun. She had loathed James Potter for five years, and old habits like yelling and screaming die hard. James jumped from the bed and ran out the room and down the stairs.   
  
"I'm gonna get you Potter!" She shrieked, and followed James Down the stairs.   
  
When she arrived downstairs, she was greeted by a group of People. Ever since Her and James graduated From Hogwarts, it was custom for all of their old friends to get together and open presents together on Christmas. All of the other Marauders were present: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Also among the guests were Frank and Alice Longbottom (whom had just been married last month), and Lily's best friend Amy Filhard.   
  
"Hey Lily, nice Pjs!"   
  
Lily Turned around to see Sirius, James best friend.   
  
"Oh, shove it Sirius." She replied. He grinned and ran off towards James, seemingly pleased with himself.   
  
***********************  
  
The next few hours followed quite normal. They all sang carols, drank egg nog, and exchanged gifts. James was quite content with his gift income for the day. He received a do-it-yourself stinkbom kit from Sirius, an extensive book of defense against the dark arts techniques from Remus, a new snitch from Peter, a gift certificate to Zonkos joke shop from Frank and Alice, an assorted bag of sweets from Amy, and a beautiful gold necklace with a stag pendant on it from Lily.  
  
"Lily, this is beautiful. Thank you so much!" he said and ran towards her to kiss her.   
  
"I love you more than anything."  
  
"I know. And I love you."   
  
  
  
Amy craned her neck over to get a better look as the two shared a short kiss. "Ooh, yes Lily, that's wonderful. But tell me, what's the Stag for?"  
  
  
  
The Marauders looked around to one another, and then towards Lily. There was an awkward moment of silence before the group burst into hysterical fits of laughter, almost simultaneously. Lily and James gave a chuckle, Sirius looked almost on the verge of tears, Remus approached the question rather apprehensively, and Peter seemed to be laughing because the rest of his friends were as well.   
  
"Never mind. Inside joke." James answered quickly while punching Sirius in the ribs, leaving Amy, Frank and Alice with very confused expressions on their faces.  
  
Lily thought it was best to change the subject as quickly as possible to avoid further questioning of her boyfriend and his friends. She stood up amongst the chaos and shouted "Alright then, time for my presents!"   
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Later on that evening, Lily sat in solitude on the swing in her front porch. The rest of the group was inside laughing as Sirius told his annual Christmas jokes. But Lily did not wish to be with anyone at this moment. The day had not gone as she had hoped. 'I can't believe James didn't get me a present. Did he forget" Or is this his way of telling me it's over?' hundreds of wild thoughts swam about inside her head. "maybe that was what he wanted to ask me about this morning!' She closed her eyes, and a single tear fell from her cheek. The front door opened, and Lily found herself wiping the forthcoming tears from her eyes quickly, as to not look upset to whomever had come out.   
  
"Lily… I've been meaning to talk to you." whispered a barely audible voice  
  
She knew that voice. She didn't even have to pick up her head to know that James had come out to talk to her. This was it. He was going to break up with her after all of these years.   
  
He sat next to her and put an arm around her. With a single finger, he lifted her chin up and placed one of his stomach wrenching kisses upon her lips. It was then that she knew he couldn't possible be breaking up with her. Not with a kiss like that. But why was there no gift? She decided to drudge up all of the courage she had in her and ask.  
  
"James…." she began with a slight tremor in her voice.   
  
"Yes Lily." he knew what was coming. It was all part of the perfect marauder plan.   
  
"Why…didn't you get me a Christmas present? I didn't say anything this morning, but it's been bothering me all day." A tear rolled from her eye and landed on James' hand. \  
  
"Now Lils," he said as he wiped her face clear of pearly white tears "out of all the years you've known me, what would make you think that I would give you a present the normal way?" His trademark grin was spread from ear to ear.  
  
Lily punched James hard square in the stomach. "Well then, you'd better give it to me now!"   
  
James squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, fingering the small box that he held in his pocket. ' Am I really ready to do this?' He looked up, and that one look into the anticipating face of Lily had erased all of his fears in an instant.   
  
  
  
"Well… I….Er-.. That is…" he was lost for words. "Oh, shit, here goes nothing!"  
  
He stood up, took Lily's hand, and ran with her out of the front porch into the yard. All of the surroundings were covered in a white blanket of snow, creating a picture perfect setting. In the icy wonderland they could hear carolers down the street, only a distant, calming humming to their own ears. James took Lily's hand, and proceeded to get down on a single knee. At this moment, the heavens opened up and a thin layer of snow began to fall upon them. Everything was perfect.   
  
"Lily, I love you more than anything. I have never met another woman quite like you. You're beautiful, smart, funny, and not to mention perfect for me. Whenever I kiss you, I know in my heart that I never want to kiss another woman for the rest of my life."  
  
And with that, he reached into his pocket and pullet out a small black box. He opened it, to reveal a gold ring with 10 small diamonds in the shape of a heart and the inside filled with a dazzling emerald stone.   
  
"Lilian Evans, Will you do me the honor of marrying this poor, arrogant little stag, and be my wife?"  
  
Lily let out a laugh in between the tears that were falling rapidly from her face. James had to put his own trademark on a wedding proposal.   
  
  
  
James was standing now, looking deep into Lily's brilliant emerald eyes. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you, I-"  
  
Lily didn't want to hear the rest. She pulled James in for the most intense kiss they had felt yet. It seemed that no one else in the world existed: it was just the two of them forever. They rolled about in the snow, Lily experiencing pure ecstasy.   
  
  
  
James pulled away and smirked. "So I'm guessing that is a yes?"   
  
"Of course, you prat. This is without a doubt, the best gift I have ever gotten. I love you."  
  
The couple stayed outside till well into the next morning. But what they were not aware of is that their guests inside had watched the entire event with avid interest.   
  
"Our little Prongsie is all grown up," remarked Sirius, pretending to wipe a tear from his face.  
  
Amy gazed out the window at James and Lily. "They look so happy together. That was the sweetest gift to give Lily."  
  
Frank put his arm around Alice, Remus put his around Amy, and they all smiled. Remus looked out into the night, sipped his egg nog, and replied, "It is the greatest gift of all."   
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: I dunno if it's any good, you tell me! I 3 reviews, so help me out. Then maybe ill either finish the other story I haven't worked on in months or write a new one. I need encouragement!! 


End file.
